Catharsis
by 1ch1 M0rg4n
Summary: AU At the Final Battle, both Harry and Voldemort are left barely alive, and at the mercy of Dumbledore and his less than infallible wisdom. They are brought back from the brink of death and involuntarily given a second chance...As for the consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am a broke American college student, not a British billionaire. So ya, just in case it wasn't obvious; I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! [Insert broken sobbing here]

**Summary**: (AU) At the Final Battle, both Harry and Voldemort are ruined, barely alive, and at the mercy of Dumbledore and his less than infallible wisdom. When they are brought back from the brink of death and involuntarily given a second chance, what could be the consequences? And is anything truly forgotten? Light/Implied Slash, Character Death, Torture.

**AN: Sorry if certain parts sound kinda cheesy, but I absolutely suck at writing fantasy. I'm pretty much a realistic/horror [in more of the Edgar Allan Poe sense of horror] writer. I just LOVE TR(LV)/HP too much to pass up the chance to try it out for fun, so bare with me.**

* * *

A man abundant in years, with long white hair and beard, walked purposely through the grounds of a magnificent castle, his billowing purple robes dancing around his feet, tarnished by blood, filth, and dirt. The day was traitorously calm and beautiful. Sunlight fell through the branches of the trees, which swayed gently in the warm breeze. The music of the forest blended harmoniously with the muted song, laughter, and celebration that crept from its home within the castle walls. Only the ground; beaten, scorched, and bloodied betrayed what had occurred only hours ago.

_Where…Is he safe…Could he continue living…_

However, very little of his surrounding were taken notice of while he made his way through the forest. His thoughts swirled in conflict, destroying any peace he could have found. Yet, when the trees finally thinned out and the clearing came into view he only increased the speed of his strides.

_...please…_

And then finally he was through.

…_Not again, Dear Merlin, please…_

The clearing stood just as beautiful and peaceful as the rest of the forest, but the sound of the music was pierced by the shallow, pained breathing of the crumpled figures that lied on the ground before him. He tentatively walked closer, forcing his blue eyes to focus entirely on them. They lied, wands long destroyed and forgotten just feet away from them, and blood littered their clothes, bodies, and the clearing. But what dominated the air around them was a thick, heavy, pulsing cloud of grey; a silent testament to the completion of their fate, which would consist of the slow, painful unraveling of their magic, their bodies, and their souls. Their only afterlife…Oblivion… Dark Magic, old and best left forgotten, which it had been…until a sixteen year old Harry Potter began reading his personal collection.

…_How…How could he…why didn't I see…why didn't I… _

He could see when magic and the certain death coursing through them had failed to be enough for their hatred, when they had resorted to the few desperate physical means left to them; clawing, biting, punching, kicking, and strangling each other as the marks that littered their skin underneath the blood could attest. Now they rested in each other's arms, completely spent on every level, both pairs of eyes staring into the other as they waited for the death they could fell consuming them. It was only when he stopped a foot away from them that their eyes left each others, and simultaneously met his.

A red pair met his, clouded by hatred and insanity.

A green pair met his, showing only an aching emptiness and acceptance.

…_Say…SAY SOMETHING…say… you forgive me…please…_

Only his blue eyes were torn and damp, his arm raised, wand ready to bring about the long awaited end if only to spare them the pain that would come, the words resting half formed in his mouth.

_Why didn't I…why wouldn't you… _

Both pairs only stared back unblinkingly from his.

…_NOT AGAIN! …WHY-_

He stared back.

_Please…please, not again…I can't do this a second time…please…_

In his mind he knew they had been ruined before they had even stepped foot on the battlefield. Voldemort's forces had scattered, his only guarantees for immortality were destroyed, and his once brilliant mind mangled beyond recognition. Harry, though sane for the most part, had left what little makeshift family he had found in the magical community and Hogwarts when he turned sixteen to fight the war on his own terms. He had also developed a rather disturbing…past time… when he was not occupied with Tom, which involved the execution of the more violent Dark fanatics and their families. He also had a taste for muggles who had a bad history with people of magical heritage, which included his own muggle relatives …_my fault…all my fault_…and some of the more violent Aurors… Each was a danger to Wizarding kind, if not _humanity_ itself. The decision should have been a simple one.

_Please…tell me…tell me why…please…_

Yet his wand stayed in the air, shaking, his eyes on theirs.

"Why didn't you let me help you?!"

Startled by the voice, the almost hysterical voice that he had not recognized as his own, he kept staring, though the eyes offered him no answers, no condolences or regrets. Just a silent, unshakable hate that seemed to brighten and harden at his words.

"Y-ou…you've…done enough …A…Al-bus…" Voldemort rasped with a small, mocking laugh that became a muffled groan.

Stunned, Albus watched the agony and hate within their eyes…lost. He could remember how red eyes had been hazel ones, absorbed with curiosity and wonder as their intelligence conquered the world before them. And green eyes had been full of joy, laughter, and love that embraced all that accepted them with a reckless abandon. _Wasn't that worth anything?! How…how …_ It was the world…the cruelty of the world that had taken this from them, a world where every hand had played a part in their destruction; stranger, enemy, peer, authority, friend…_forgive me, please forgive me_…even his own had brought them to their knees time and time again, robbing them of any chance of fully knowing or experiencing anything without a constant threat to their very survival hanging over their heads…_Yes_… Yes, poor circumstances had robbed them of the chance to build the skills necessary to properly develop themselves…_And what could possibly undo this unfortunate mess that circumstance had wrought..?_

An almost unearthly shot of realization pierced him to his very core. With a certain resolve his wand dropped. Then his eyes softened and twinkled through the tears, and a small hopeful smile came upon his face. Fluidly his wand rose once again and fell in a delicate motion, a string of words carefully, lovingly, flowing from his mouth.

The eyes only widened in recognition, horror, and anger.

* * *

Edward frowned.

He had been transferred to a new school after his parents had decided to relocate for better work. Standing there at the gate before the first bell, he had watched in disgust as his peers rushed about like little fools. He had charmed his former teachers and seized what control could be had in his situation at his last school; the idea of starting from scratch at a new school only aggravated him. Still, knowing resistance would be futile at this point, he forced himself through the gate and into the noisy playground. Strengthening his inner-self, he surveyed his surrounding to judge his future…_peers_. Some girls were blabbering as they pushed each other on the swings. A few boys were doing their best to get themselves covered in as much filth as possible as they chased a ball, and a few other children were playing tag. Edward cringed; he would have to let the dirty fools touch him…Still, if he wanted to survive, no to _rule_… He plastered the most genuine smile he could muster and made his way to the children playing tag, as they appeared to be the least annoying.

That's when the sound of _it _reached his eyes. The sound of thousands and thousands of cries, screams, laughs, songs, whispers, and other noises that blended into a meaningless static that was almost deafening to the ears if one slipped too far into its intensity. At first it simply confused him. Had his shields faded earlier than he had planned? Or was his sense far more sensitive than normal? He paused in his steps, and reached into himself, but everything was normal.

Frowning, Edward expanded his senses, searching for the source. Finally, he found it...Strange…He had seen others who had It, but never had it sounded just like…

Eyes widening in recognition, Edward rushed forward. Oblivious to all around him, he ran past the swings, skirted through the boys playing ball, to a small tree that stood on the outskirts of the playground, the grass around it littered with dandelions…and a tiny sleeping boy.

Edward paused awkwardly in his steps, unsure of himself for the first time he could recall as he hovered over this seemly harmless creature. Dark hair littered with grass framed a pale face that was thin despite the fullness of childhood that marked the other children's faces. A small bruise rested on his right check. Edward felt…felt a certain strangeness that seemed to draw him closer, which only made his paranoia that much more persistent. But finally the restlessness of curiosity overcame rationale, forcing his feet hesitantly through the grass. Carefully, so as not to wake him, he lowered himself onto the grass only inches from the boy. A ridiculous grinning frog looked back at him from the boy's navy blue shirt, which rose steadily. For a reason he could not entirely explain he reached out…

Edward woke abruptly in his bed. Sighing, he pulled his long bangs from his hazel eyes. Beside him his Jonathan quietly studied him with emerald eyes that peeked over the neglected literature text that rested in his hands which he was pretending to read. Edward sighed in lazy contentment, letting his eyes rest on his companion with reluctant affection. Emerald eyes brightened, and Edward's lips moved into a small smile on their own accord, making him feel even more…odd. Still, he could not think of a more pleasant way to begin his morning.

He had never meant to care for anyone, had never attempted to make those bonds to humanity that his peers had strived for as long as he could remember. Even as a small child all he had wanted was…_that feeling._ That sort of electrifying static beneath his very skin, sometimes even beneath other people's skin. But it was only Jonathan's static that sang and danced like his. It was this that had first attracted his attention to Jonathan before he even understood how similar their circumstances were. Before he came to realize that on some basic level that some could never comprehend that Jonathan was his, was him.

As absurd as that sounded part of him had known it to be true since they met that sunny day on the playground at the age of seven.

"Well, are you going to say good morning or just lie there staring?" asked Jonathan, his eyes still dancing. Edward only widened his smile into a satisfied smirk. "Ugh, you're so lazy in the morning." whined Jonathan, dropping all pretense of reading by carelessly throwing the book on to the floor.

"Hmm…I find that ironic from someone who woke me up so I could help him finish his essay." Replied Edward, as he untangled the sheets around his legs.

"Well, you wake me up at all the time to make you breakfast."

"True, but I spend extra time tutoring you at night before bed, "countered Edward as he got up from the bed, "so I deserve a well cooked breakfast AND a full night's sleep. Mentioning breakfast…What's-"

"Eggs' nests on sourdough, seasoned breakfast potatoes, grapefruit, and the kettle should be going off soon." Interrupted Jonathan as he busied himself with organizing the bed sheets, "My essay that yo-"

"In your binder, second pocket, behind your math which you only did decent on." answered Edward with his usual smirk." Next time start your essay the weekend before its due, not the night before."

"Yes, sir." said Jonathan with a mock salute as he retrieved his book from the floor to place on the nightstand beside him."I'll go finish the tea and set the table. Try to get dressed and down to the kitchen in ten minutes, otherwise your meal will get cold."

"Of course." Edward sighed to Jonathan as he turned to search through his closet. Without looking back Edward listened to the sound of Jonathan's feet as they crossed their room's threshold and the soft thud of the door closing behind him. Edward grabbed a plain black tee shirt and a faded pair of jeans. Slipping both on quickly, he turned and surveyed his appearance which he deemed satisfactory. Edward then straightened his remaining shirts and closed the wardrobe. His eyes danced across the room, taking in the neatly made bed next to his own, the flourishing plants, the tasteful green curtains, and his oak desk tenderly polished with his writing tools carefully put into place.

It still bothered him even after eight years of living together that Jonathan took such time and detail on cleaning the house like a common maid when he should have been lounging like a prince in the comfort he had done so much to offer him. Still, he loved taking in those thoughtful little details (the warm color schemes, the little flourishes in decor of plants, rocks, and flower arrangements).

Stretching, Edward made his way out of the room and began to make his way to the kitchen. As he made his way down the hallway to the stairs he came across the all too familiar picture of his…_family._ He gave the picture the customary sneer he gave it every time he passed it as he descended the stairs.

From the sitting room he could hear the clinking of plates and silverware that he heard every morning. Smiling he pushed open the wooden doors.

Green eyes met his once again with a smile, as hands finished arranging the silverware on the table. Edward paused to take them in, before making his way to the table and seating himself. In front of him sat the meal, tastefully arranged on the white china, and his morning cup of tea, which he removed from its saucer to gingerly sip at. Humming in contentment as the warm fluid raced down his throat, he glanced up to see Jonathan slowly nodding his head as he wrote on a piece of paper, occasionally pausing to take a bit of his meal or a gulp of tea as he steadily worked. Curiosity overcame Edward, but the self control he prized kept him in his seat and silent as he continued his meal. Finally, a small grin of satisfaction came across Jonathan's face. With practiced ease Edward slid his arm down the table and snatched the notebook from Jonathan's hands.

"Hey!"

"Finish your meal." Edward answered, as his eyes took in the carefully crafted work before him, his mind playing the sonata in his head as he read it. Finishing, he placed it on the table before him and looked up to see anxious eyes watching him. He smirked. Then he retrieved his fork and continued eating silently as he counted in his head. 5…4…3…2...1…

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you think?"

"That we're going to be late if you don't finish in another four minutes." Edward answered as put his silverware down to finish his tea.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jonathan looking to the clock, "I didn't realize it was seven already, I need to-"

"Forget the dishes, Margret will be here to take care of the house in another hour. Just finish your meal. I'll go get the car." Edward interrupted, putting his empty glass back on the saucer. "Meet me at the curb in six minutes."

Jonathan simply nodded as he stuffed his food into his mouth, pausing only for a gulp of tea. Edward smiled lightly and rose from his seat. Walking briskly out of the kitchen he quickly, but with an appropriate amount of composure, made it to the front door where his bag and coat were waiting. Sliding both on quickly, Edward proceeded out of the house, his tennis shoes meeting the cement in an even rhythm until he found himself by the comfortable green sedan that had been theirs for the last three years. His hand quickly retrieved the key from his bottom, left hand coat pocket and brought it to the door. He opened the door and slid into the front seat.

And felt the coldness of metal against his neck.

He stiffened.

"Turn on the car, kid, and close the door. Just drive where I tell you. Otherwise I'm going to have to put one in you right here and now." A man's voice ordered. Edward ignored the orders, putting his hands into the air in surrender he glanced into the rearview mirror out of the corner of his eye, but the man's face was covered in a thin black cloth.

"I have no desire to do as you say." Edward replied calmly, eyes chancing a glance to the front door.

"Why you little bastard," snarled the masked man, pushing the gun further into Edward's neck. "Put that fucking key in that dam-"

The man slumped forward. His body still. Edward took a breath of relief as he got out of the car and closed the door. With a quick push of a button the car was locked and Edward was jogging to the house. Tearing open the front door he found Jonathan on the floor in front of the window, sobbing. Edward bent down, taking the smaller boy into his arms.

"Jonathan…Jonathan, it's all right. Shh…shhh…it's alright…shh…Jonathan…" Edward whispered, rubbing small circles into Jonathan's back. For awhile they sat there, until Jonathan's cries became the occasional muffled sob. Then they rose from the floor, Edward still clutching Jonathan's body to his, guiding and supporting him. Jonathan removed his face from the nest it had made in the front of Edward's shirt, emerald eyes locking onto hazel.

"Edward…" Jonathan whispered. " Did it…Did it look like he…suffered?"

"No, not at all." Edward reassured him firmly. "In fact it was so quick it even took me a few seconds to realize what had happened."

Jonathan nodded silently, removing his arms from Edward's body and taking a small step back. "I…I need to wash my face before we leave."

"And I need to change my shirt." Edward countered with a small smirk. Jonathan's lips quirked slightly at the edges in reply as he turned to make his way upstairs. Before he could make it up very far Edward's hand grabbed his, stopping him.

"Jonathan, I…I'm…sorry. For putting you through all of this." Edward said quietly. "I swear I'll do everything in my power to make it so you never have to do something like this again. Just help me a little longer. Soon we'll make our move and I'll be strong enough to protect both of us again."

"No matter how much it hurts I couldn't stop helping you, Edward." Jonathan replied, squeezing Edward's hand gently. "I just wish you would be more honest about how we got into this mess."

"I will tell you, Jonathan, just…not now. " Edward whispered earnestly.

Jonathan sighed in frustration, but gave Edward's hand a final squeeze before releasing it to make his way up the stairs. Edward watched him in silence until he disappeared from view as he slipped into their bedroom. With ease, Edward pulled a small cell from his coat pocket. Fingers flipped the tiny cell open and danced across the buttons. Bringing the device to his ear he waited patiently until a voice answered on the other end.

"Hello, Margret." Edward answered quietly. "I apologize for bothering you, but I'm afraid we can't have you stop by today…I know, I'm sorry…No, nothing major. Jonathan seems to have misplaced the spare key and we just don't have the time to make a new spare until Wednesday. Yes…Yes, Friday is wonderful. Thanks for being so understanding… Of course… We'll see you Friday."

Edward removed the small cell from his ear, closing it with an audible click before placing it back into his pocket. Straightening his shirt he made his way out of the house, back to the car, mind running off plausible hiding places for the body until he had the time to dispose of it properly. Sighing at the inconvenience of the whole thing…he was going to be late for his calculus review…he couldn't help but think of Jonathan's words with a small scowl.

"Mess" was definitely an understatement…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, sorry for not mentioning in the first chapter but I wanted to show how their adventure began (Dumbledore saving them) and then give you a sense of where it would take them before telling the story in a more logical order. I'll try not to jump around until we reach the part where I need to jump ahead a few months or so to reach the story's climax and conclusion, still if I feel the plot will benefit from it I might do it again. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Ten years before…**

In a small class room a tiny, dark haired child sat in front of a simple wooden desk, drawing quietly on blank paper with a blue marker. The desks surrounding him had long ago been abandoned by their inhabitants, leaving him and the quiet, middle age Mrs. Nelson alone in silence. Every so often Mrs. Nelson's tired brown eyes would look up from their work to glance at the child, only the edges of the lips and the dipping of the eyebrows joining the eyes in their silent displeasure.

Yet on the child worked, as he did every day, eyes focused and unrelenting on the enterprise before them, unaware of their observer. Mouth drawn closed in a firm line. Right hand moving across the paper, wielding the marker with an almost mechanical precision. Chest rising and falling slowly. All of this motion, constant and unchanging for two hours every day after normal hours. Mrs. Nelson could not help but shake her head… Normal seven year old children did not act like this…

The boy rose, his chair dragging against the floor with a screech that was nearly unforgiving in the empty classroom. Mrs. Nelson had jumped slightly at the sound, but was once again composed by the time the boy had packed the marker and paper into his small blue and yellow backpack. She kept her eyes on the boy, knowing his departure signaled the arrive of 4 o'clock, as it had since the beginning of the school year. She watched unsurprised when he reorganized the desk and swiftly left the classroom, the click of the door sliding back into place his only farewell.

Nope, no surprises with Mr. Jonathan Martin…No…The only surprises left to Mrs. Nelson where the half formed questions in the back of her mouth that only seemed to grow heavier as the year pressed on…Still…It was not her place to nose around students because of a little odd behavior. After all, everyone had their quirks…

Yet…it still seemed a little _too_ odd…

Mrs. Nelson sighed and returned to her work. There was always tomorrow, she reasoned.

* * *

Jonathan left the classroom. As he was walking down the brightly decorated hallway, a deep breath of relief passed through him. A little drawing always made him happy. Pausing slightly he opened the school door, making his way into the late afternoon's diming sunlight and the cool winter breeze. Now he just had to make it to the corner of the sandwich shop across from the school before the bus came. That new bus driver…Was it Joseph? …was always six or seven minutes early, so he had about twel-

"Hello."

Jonathan stopped in his tracks, startled, before recognizing the voice. Once he did he not only continued walking, but walked faster, keeping his eyes directly in front of him and his mouth closed. The trees and toys passed quickly out of the corner of his eyes as he walked briskly through the school yard. Still a persistent set of footsteps fell into harmony with his, as they had since school had started. Jonathan braced himself for something…_weird_ to come, but the boy behind him seemed satisfied with just following him today. Jonathan kept his pace, all he had to do was make it to the school yard fence- the boy NEVER followed him past the fence- and he would be free of his unwelcomed companion.

Then he heard a zipper open and close almost directly behind his ear. He stiffened, but continued his pace. He didn't have anything valuable in his backpack anyways…Well, except for-

His blue marker, which was currently floating in front of him.

Jonathan stopped himself so fast that he nearly tripped on his own feet. He stood there for a second, staring at the marker. As fast as he could he reached out for it, his fingers brushing the smooth surface before it jerked out of his reach. Watching the marker move even further from him, he couldn't help but cry out.

Jonathan simply stood and watched the marker as it danced in the air, far from his reach. He half turned his head so he could see the other boy out of the corner of his eye. The boy was just watching silently, his expression listless, but composed, though Jonathan thought he saw just the slightest glint of smugness in his hazel eyes. Jonathan took a deep breath, he just wanted to turn around and hit the other boy. Just wanted to hit him and scream at him until he never bothered him again, until he left him alone again just like everyone else did…Instead, Jonathan turned around and faced the other boy.

"Hello." The boy said politely, as if they had just met. "My name is Edward."

"Give me my marker back." Jonathan replied.

"Well, you're rude." Edward remarked with a smirk. "I just wanted to get to know you better, since we're going to become friends soon."

"I can't be your friend. You're mean and weird."

"You're mean and weird as well."

"Sod off."

"See? We'll be great friends."

Jonathan growled. "I want my marker back."

"You know how to get." Edward said with just a touch of frustration.

"No, I don't! Bring it down! Bring it down now!" screamed Jonathan.

"Shut up." snarled Edward. "Just use _It_, use _It_ and I'll leave!"

"Fine!" yelled Jonathan, whipping around so he faced the marker he lifted his right hand. A second later he lowered his hand, fingers curled tightly around the marker. Without looking at the other boy he slid his backpack off and unzipped it. Then he carefully placed the marker back into the bag, zipped it, and slipped the backpack back onto his back. Turning towards the school fence, he began to continue his walk. Footsteps rang out on the cement behind him.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

Jonathan kept silent.

"Well, if you're going to the bus it left awhile ago."

"WHAT!?" Jonathan screamed, turning to face him.

"Well, if you had done what I wanted sooner you wouldn't have missed it." Edward replied with a shrug. Jonathan simply stared.

And then promptly punched Edward in the face.

Edward stared at him in shock, eyes tearing, hands clutching his face as blood dribbled down his nose. Then he released his face, though he kept his eyes on Jonathan. Jonathan stood there, watching Edward, hand falling limp to his side.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Jonathan whispered in horror.

Edward merely stared at him, something dark flashing within his eyes. That was all the warning Jonathan had before something pushed him backwards, sending his head crashing into the pavement. Jonathan cried out, gently cradling his head as he sat up to look at the other boy who stood over him. Edward silently grabbed him, lifting him forcefully from the ground to his feet. The sudden motion made his head pound, making him unsteady on his feet.

"Don't you EVER do that again."

Jonathan numbly nodded, the action making him even more dazed. Taking a deep breath he moved his hand over his head, sending a smooth stream of warmth to it until the pain receded, leaving him as he was before the fall. Dropping his hand to his side, he chanced another glance at the other boy. Edward was watching him in open amazement, mouth slightly open in an uncompleted sentence. Jonathan half smiled at the expression which looked so foreign on the usually confident boy's face. For a second he stood there, just watching, uncertain of what he was going to do next. But then he gathered his determination and slowly approached, hand outstretched.

Edward watched, transfixed, but when Jonathan's hand touched his face he flinched, then composed himself so he stood straight with eyes focused on the green eyes of the other. Jonathan waited patiently, eyes understanding. Edward gave him a small nod of approval. Jonathan returned it, and then lightly rested his fingers on Edward's tender nose. He was completely still, eyes focused on something beyond Edward as his fingers slid over the wound. Edward watched him, feeling a tingling warmth shoot over his face where the fingers had made contact. Finally, Jonathan's hand fell to his side and he took a step back, looking at Edward with uncertainty. Edward looked back quietly, fingers probing the skin Jonathan's had touch just moments before.

"Well, that was…cool." Edward offered with a small smirk to the other boy.

"Oh,…Thanks, I guess." Jonathan replied smiling shyly in reply.

"Now follow me and no more acting up." Edward answered grabbing Jonathan's bag, then turning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wait! Wait, I can't go that way! I have to-"

"The next bus won't be here for another half an hour. Plus, it'll take you too long to get home. So if you don't want to get in trouble you'll just have to get a ride with me." Edward interrupted, still cradling Jonathan's backpack. "Now hurry, my mother is probably waiting in the parking lot by now."

"Why do you call your mom "mother"?" Jonathan asked as they walked.

"Cause only babies use words like "mom". I bet you still call yours mommy."

"Na-uh."

"See?" answered Edward smirking. "You're talking like a baby right now."

"Well-…You're…Ugh!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Why are you such a-"

"Such a genius?" Edward questioned haughtily. "Well, I could tell you, but it might take more time than we have."

Jonathan tried to look doubtful, but couldn't stop the grin that split across his face.

* * *

The car ride was fairly quiet, though not unpleasant, with only the occasional question from Edward's "mother" breaking the silence. Jonathan answered the questions as well as he could, but avoided the more uncomfortable topics. However, she didn't seem to notice or mind and would help fill the conversation with stories from her own time in school and some of Edward's earlier "exploits". Edward stayed out the conversation entirely, only contributing the occasional eye roll in reply to his mother and a knowing glance or smirk to Jonathan. Yet, Edward's aloofness didn't create any awkwardness or make him a third wheel between Jonathan and his mother, but made him seem even more a part of the conversation than if he had tried to play a more active part in it. It was almost like someone watching a familiar movie just to spend time with the characters. Or like Edward had written the entire conversation himself…Which now that he thought about it, didn't seem very unreasonable. Jonathan felt some of the ease of the whole situation leave him. He had to remember to be more careful around Edward, after all he had the same problem as him.

As if sensing his thoughts – Jonathan wouldn't have been surprised if he could- Edward turned to look at him. His face was open and slightly anxious, as if he was worried what Jonathan thought of his mother or his car or-

Or him.

Jonathan offered a small smile, which Edward hesitantly returned before turning back to look out the windshield. Jonathan felt a slight tightening in his stomach as guilt and doubt raged through him. Thinking, he stared at his blue tennis shoes. He had never seen Edward act like this. At school he approached and talked to the other kids like he had always been their friends. Even after school when Edward followed him, talking or showing off "it" as he ignored him, quietly strolling to the bus stop Edward was composed, confident, and in control as if talking to jogging people who refused to look at you was normal.

Still a part of Jonathan found it almost painful to realize that Edward was nothing more than a child like himself. It had been so much easier to think of him as evil. To make him something mean and unlikable like the bad people the nice lady talked about in church. But he wasn't those things. He was just a child stuck in a place far from anything or anyone he had known. Who was he to be mean to him for that? Wasn't he himself trying to keep safe by scaring everyone away? Maybe…Maybe, Edward was just trying to keep safe too by getting everyone to like him. Maybe it was just something he liked to do, like how Mom liked to wear the same dress on Fridays…

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan looked up to see Edward's mother glancing at him with the rearview mirror. He met her eyes and smiled, nodding his head in an invitation for her to continue.

"I was just asking if you had ever had music lessons before." She continued. "Edward started the piano with his grandmother who lives down the street from us a couple of months ago and he absolutely loves it. I know you two like hanging out after classes in the school yard"- Jonathan glared at Edward who smirked in reply- ", but I feel nervous leaving you guys there by yourselves with only a few adults on school grounds. I talked to Edward's grandmother and she said she would be delighted to teach the both of you."

"Um…I'm sorry, but I haven't had lessons. And I don't know if I can." Jonathan answered.

"Is it your parents dear? I can talk to them if you'd like. I'm sure they would agree that it's much safer for you two to spend time somewhere with more supervision."

"Well…" Jonathan trailed off hopelessly. "I have to talk with my mom first."

"That's fine dear." She replied with a smile. "I'm sure you'll absolutely love it."

Jonathan smiled politely at her. When her eyes returned to the road he turned his glance to the smirking boy in the passenger's seat. Jonathan replied with a scowl.

Maybe Edward really was just evil…

* * *

Edward rested comfortably in his seat, letting the consequences of his success in luring Jonathan into spending time with him unfold around him. Even he had been fairly surprised by his mother's uncharacteristically bold move of inviting Jonathan to his piano lessons. Hmm…It seemed his mother was more worried about him finding new friends than he thought. As she should be, Edward couldn't help but think.

Glancing behind him, watching Jonathan as he continued his conversation with his mother he couldn't help, but feel some of his irritation melt away. He couldn't deny that the move had benefited him. For once he could talk to someone who knew and understood the thing he loved, someone to share this amazing miracle with…Perhaps, even someone who could explore it with him, Edward wondered as his hand rose to briefly touch his nose.

Edward was jerked out of his thoughts as the car stopped abruptly in front of a small house. Edwards surveyed the scene in disinterest, taking in the small garden and the brightly colored wind chime in the entrance way window. Then his eyes happened to go to the driveway-

Where there was no car.

"Oh dear." His mother remarked alarmed. "It appears your mother isn't home. We'll wait here for her for awhile, and if she doesn't show we'll just have to take you home with us."

"No, that's ok." Jonathan replied, grabbing his bag. "I'll just call my aunt. She can be here in a few minutes."

"But dear it-"

"No, I don't want to be a bother. I have a key for emergencies like this, I'll be fine." Jonathan said, he extended his hand quietly. "Thank you for the ride Mrs.-"

"Call me Susan dear." She answered with a smile as she took his hand into her own. "And it really was a pleasure meeting you. When Edward began spending so much time with you after school without letting me met you I was honestly afraid he had fallen in with the wrong sort" – Edward snickered at the incredulous expression that flickered on Jonathan's face- ",but you really are such a sweet boy. Please don't be afraid to come over, even if you would like to do something else while Edward practices it would mean so much to the both of us for you to come over."

"Thank you, Mrs-…Susan." Jonathan whispered blushing. "I'll talk to my mom today about when she gets home."

"See that you do." She said with a grin.

"See ya." Jonathan said looking at Edward with a small smile.

Edward smiled back. "Bye."

And then Jonathan was gone, making his way up the driveway, to the door, and into the house. Edward watched him until his mother's sigh broke him out of his thoughts.

"Poor child." She whispered staring at the door. "He must be one of those latch key kids."

"If you're so worried why didn't you stop him?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"He's too much like you." She replied with a sigh. "If I hound him too much I'll hurt his pride or scare him. I'm just going to have to charm the little devil until he doesn't have a choice, but to accept my help."

Edward smirked. "I love you, mother."

"You better." She replied with a smirk of her own. " My dear misbegotten spawn."

* * *

Jonathan waited by the door until he finally heard the car drive off. He sighed in relief. For a moment Susan really had looked like she was going to camp out in the driveway until his mother showed up. It wasn't the first time he felt embarrassed about his mom's absence, but it was the first time that an adult hadn't ignored it and had even offered to let him stay with them. It sent an unexpected warmth through him that brought a grin to his face.

Humming happily he made his way to his bedroom, opening the blue door to find himself surrounded in the familiar comfort of blue walls, blue comforters, and blue curtains. He placed his backpack on the floor by his bed and lied himself down. Turning onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling he thought over the day's events, a little overwhelmed and unsure of what would come next. Yet even after thinking about it for what must have been hours – thirty-six minutes the clock on the nightstand corrected him- he couldn't come up with a real answer for his concerns. Frustrated, Jonathan rose from his bed and walked to the kitchen to answer the only problem he really could. Emerging minutes later, victorious, he made his way to the living room, turned on the TV and sat down to begin munching on his bowl of Fruity-Os. Sometimes he couldn't help but wish that life always made as much sense as it did in moments like these.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! I reread the last chapter and realized I made some pretty sloppy mistakes like forgetting entire words. They've been corrected, and I'll make sure not to screw up again. If you see me messing up please inform me. I know as a reader, writing mistakes tend to take you out of the story and that's not something I want to be responsible for.

Oh, and for everyone wondering- Yes, this is **slash**. I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with this and I wasted your time. However, the slash won't start till their puberty and then it will just be little things that will progress as they get older. So be patient ;) Also** this is not a crossover**. Sorry, but I have a rather strong distaste for crossovers in general.

Anyways- ONWARD!!!!!!!

* * *

Edward formulated a routine.

School ended at 2:30. He would go and look in the library until 2:45. Then he would leave, books in hand, and make his way to Mrs. Nelson's class where Jonathan would be sitting and drawing. He would take the seat next to him, reading and making remarks about Jonathan's picture. Mrs. Nelson would simply leave them to themselves, though Edward could have sworn he saw her throw a small smile at them before returning to her paperwork on more than one occasion. They would stay until four. Then they made their way to the bus stop where they would talk quietly, exchanging nonsense about various things like television shows and what had been served in the cafeteria and so on. The bus would arrive at around 4:25. They exchanged good-byes. Then Edward would sneak back into school to met his mother and tell lies of playground adventures with Jonathan. Occasionally, Edward could talk Jonathan into getting a ride with him, which meant he could stay with him until about 4:47. Sometimes a car was in Jonathan's driveway, but most of the time there wasn't. His mother he could tell was only getting more concerned by the way the intensity and frequency of her interrogations and offers to Jonathan increased, which made him feel slightly guilty about getting her involved at all.

Still, there were some very promising results after just a week. Jonathan smiled and waved when he saw him and was usually the first to start conversation. After two weeks he had even stopped drawing once to pay more attention to him! However, Edward felt certain that he could gain even greater results if he broadened his approach.

Which is why Thursday morning Edward could be found waiting patiently by the school door as the other students played in the school yard. Occasionally, one would recognize him and try to wave him over, but he would simply shake his head and they would return to their games. Edward just didn't have any tolerance to spend time with the others today, not when he had finally broken Jonathan down. He had to take his mother's example and start pushing his advantages as ruthlessly as he could so Jonathan could never hope to regain his footing and would never ignore or want to be without him again.

He felt a strange elation at the task before him that differed from the usual rush that his other projects had produced. It surprised him, but he brushed his concern aside. He could always talk his feelings out with Mother later if they became too complicated for him to understand and control.

Edward heard just the slight screech of the metal fence opening. Standing on the tips of his toes he craned his neck slightly to give him a better view of the playground. Sure enough a dark head of hair was making its way through the crowd to the old tree at the edge of the playground. Knowing that only Jonathan ever spent the morning recess there, Edward made his way briskly through the laughing and screaming horde that was the student body.

Finally he was at the tree, the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful though the other children were only yards away. Edward turned back to look at them and almost felt detached from it all, floating in that moment of time, seemingly out of the reach of others.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward turned, startled, to the source of the sound.

Jonathan stood, left hand resting on the tree as if for comfort, watching him with uncertainty. Edward gave a small smile and approached him.

"Good morning to you too." Edward said, walking past the other boy. He saw the small blue and yellow backpack resting at the foot of the tree. Without looking at Jonathan he sat his own green backpack next to it and sat down. Jonathan hovered for a moment in indecision before walking and sitting down by his own backpack. Edward leaned back into the tree, watching the other children in front of him, but occasionally glancing at Jonathan out of the corner of his eye. Jonathan sat, fingers wrapping and unwrapping around the grass, staring at nothing in particular. Edward was about to ask him what he usually did during recess when Jonathan whispered, "Why did you try to touch me?"

"What?!" Edward exclaimed, mortified. "I didn't-"

"The first day we saw each other, when I was sleeping here before class." Jonathan interrupt, angry. "Why?"

"I…" Edward paused awkwardly, turning to look at the other children playing. "I really don't know why. I wasn't thinking. I just was looking at the other children when I felt you. I was surprised… I hadn't felt someone…"

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Well…You're…you're like me."

"I _know _that." Jonathan replied impatiently. "Haven't you ever met anyone with-"

"Yes, I have. And it wasn't just that you moron." Edward snapped, resenting the patronizing tone in the other boy's voice. Jonathan glared and began rising to his feet. Swallowing a cry of frustration, Edward pulled back the sleeve of his right arm and thrusted it at him. "Touch."

Staring at him as if he was trying to pull some trick, Jonathan hesitantly reached out and lightly placed his fingers on Edward's arm. Instead of pushing himself onto the skin he waited, willing himself still. For awhile nothing came to him, then slow pulsing waves of himself began gently lapping at his finger tips. Jonathan paused confused, and then willed himself still again with more force. Still the pulsing waves continued, the same familiar feeling of himself touching him as if-

Jonathan quickly withdrew his fingers and took a step back. Keeping his eyes on Jonathan, Edward lowered his arm and pulled the sleeve back into place. "Sit down." Edward ordered gently, pointing to the spot next to him that Jonathan had been sitting at.

Quietly, Jonathan took the seat. Unsure of what do, he returned to playing with the grass.

"Well?" Edward pressed.

"That was…weird…Well, weirder than usual." Jonathan offered dazedly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm sure weird isn't the only thing you could call it."

"What would you call it then?"

"A…" Edward paused, looking directly into Jonathan's eyes. "A gift."

"A gift?" Jonathan answered back numbly.

"Yes, a gift." Edward repeated quietly, breaking eye contact. "Jonathan, don't you ever feel…you know… sad that you have this amazing talent that you can't show anyone? Something that you can't share, because people will think you're weird."

"We are weird." Jonathan whispered back quietly. "It's not normal to-"

"Forget normal." Edward snarled. "Forget them and everything they've said. We have something they don't. We're better than them, better than they'll ever be." Edward paused, taking Jonathan's hand into his own. "And this is just the beginning! Think of what we could do months from now! Years from now! If we just practice and study _It_ we can become the best-"

"I don't want to be the best." Jonathan whispered furiously. "I don't even want this stupid gift!"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled, pulling Jonathan to him. "Don't mock _It_! You should be happy you have it, you stupid waste of space!"

Jonathan yanked his arm back, furiously. "Then why don't you just spend time with someone else who has _It_?"

"Because no one else I've met understood what I was talking about! They were all so weak they couldn't even feel _It_ like we do." Edward replied earnestly, reining his temper in. "We're so lucky, Jonathan. We have the power to get everything we could ever want…And we can share this with each other."

"But what if I just want to be like them?" Jonathan asked quietly, looking at the other children.

"You're so stupid." Edward hissed, glaring at the other boy. "What has _It _ever done to you, but help you?!"

"It's…I-"

"Well?" Edward snapped.

"Just…just shut up." Jonathan whispered, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

"Are you…_crying_?"

"NO!" yelled Jonathan, looking up from his knees. "I…I just want to be alone…"

"Fine." Huffed Edward, rising from the cool ground he grabbed his backpack and left. As he walked away he half listened, hoping to hear Jonathan apologizing and asking him to come back. All he heard was the yelling and laughing and chattering of the other students. Still he pressed on until he reached the school door. He looked over his shoulder at the tree, half expecting to see Jonathan watching him, too stubborn to call him back, but wishing it all the same.

No one was watching from the tree.

Edward couldn't remember ever feeling so lonely.

* * *

Jonathan looked up from his picture to glance at the clock.

It was already 3:00 and Edward still wasn't there…Jonathan stared at his desk, hopelessly. What if he had scared the other boy off? What if Edward didn't like him anymore? What if-

"My, this is unlike you, Jonathan." whispered Mrs. Nelson, walking up to his desk. " It's been a half hour and you still don't even have a single picture done." Mrs. Nelson said quietly as she looked down on the small child. Jonathan shrugged listlessly in response, eyes still on the desk. "He's been in the library all afternoon you know."

"Who?" asked Jonathan, startled, looking up from his desk.

"You know who."Mrs. Nelson replied with a small smile. "I wouldn't count on him staying there forever though."

Jonathan nodded numbly, quickly pushing himself out of his seat he put his drawing supplies into his backpack. Sliding the backpack on he began half running, half jogging, but when he reached the door he paused.

"Mrs. Nelson," Jonathan said, turning to look into her eyes. "Thank you. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Goodbye Jonathan. And good luck."

Jonathan nodded one last time at her before running out of the classroom.

* * *

Edward was sitting on one of the bright red chairs –their softness made up for their horrid color- in the reading corner. He had picked some of his favorites to reread that had always lightened his mood after an experiment had reached an unfavorable conclusion, but he just couldn't focus. He tried reading the book for twenty minutes more before he realized he didn't even know what part of the book he was in. Frustrated, he reached for another one only to discover similar results. Sighing he put the book down and glanced up to see the time.

Only to see Jonathan running full speed toward him.

Edward got up from his seat and just stared, his will power and forethought abandoning him, as time slowed down and Jonathan drew closer. He wanted to hurt the other boy, he wanted to hide behind the chair he had been sitting in, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to make him beg for forgiveness, he wanted-

He wanted Jonathan.

But did Jonathan want him?

Edward felt a fear he had never known consume him. So he did the only thing he could.

He ran.

Past the reading displays, the magazine racks, and the puzzles. Through the computers and into the stacks, the titles blurring into nonsense out of the corners of his eyes and the sound of Jonathan's footsteps pounding out on the thinly carpeted floor behind him, getting louder and louder-

A hand set itself on his shoulder, pulling him gently. Edward ran faster, shrugging his shoulder into himself trying to get the hand off. But then he felt his foot slide as it hit the ground sending him into a shelf. Edward braced himself as he fell, sending a thin layer of energy around him.

BAM

Edward heard the crash, though he noticed with no small amount of gratitude that he didn't feel it. Suddenly smaller crashes, which he recognized as books falling began. He strengthened the shield, thinking of it wrapping firmly around himself when it brushed against-

Jonathan.

Acting on his first impulse he sent the shield out so it extended around the boy next to him. He kept his eyes closed as smaller crashes erupted around him, fearing the sight might send him into a panic that would make him loose the incredible amount of focus it took to keep the shield around them both. When the crashes finally did stop he opened his eyes.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

Jonathan was lying on the ground, unmoving with blood trickling down the front of his head. His eyes were open, but dazed as they stared at him.

Edward realized as he surveyed the scene around him that Jonathan had lost his footing around the same time that he had, but hadn't reacted in time to send a shield in front of him, so he had landed head first into the shelves, his head hitting the heavy wood.

"Jonathan?" Edward whispered, crawling to sit beside the other boy. Jonathan's eyes followed him, which he figured was a good sign, but he didn't reply verbally and his breaths were broken and shallow. Swallowing, Edward pushed the dark hair back, and placed his fingers lightly on the wound. Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he closed his eyes, and reached into himself. He didn't have much energy left, but if he put enough into the wound he was sure Jonathan could finish the rest.

Did he have enough?

Edward pushed the thought from his mind. It was irrelevant. Regaining his focus, he slipped into his breathing and began slowly dispersing the energy as he remembered Jonathan doing just weeks before and pushed with the energy his intention and need into the wound. For what felt like an hour he worked when he started to feel the telltale signs of fatigue setting. He began pushing his energy out faster, afraid he would pass out before he could finish, willing himself to focus, to give more, to breath more.

A hand gently placed itself on his own.

Startled, Edward opened his eyes to see Jonathan watching him with a small smile as he carefully lifted Edward's hand and replaced it with his own. Edward braced his exhausted body against the shelf, keeping his eyes on Jonathan as he quickly and quietly moved his hand along the wound. Finally, Jonathan's hand dropped and his eyes rose again to meet Edward's.

"Say something." Edward demanded quietly. "Like what's the capital of France?"

"You stupid jerk! What were you thi-"

"Well, its good to know there's no serious damage." Edward retorted, rising slowly from the floor. He held his hand out to the other boy." Now come on before the librarian finds us."

Muttering insults under his breath Jonathan quickly took Edwards hand and rose, swaying lightly as he stood. Without any prompting Edward went to his side and braced his body against his own. With Edward supporting him, Jonathan was able to walk and they made their way quickly made their way out of the library into the open air. Unsure of where else to go, Edward carefully made his way to a nearby bench by the main office which he gently lowered Jonathan on.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked when Edward didn't sit.

"I'm going to go back and get our backpacks. You rest here and when I get back we'll go to the parking lot. My mother will probably be there by then." Edward replied. "Where did you leave your bag?"

"Front library door." Jonathan replied. Edward nodded briskly and made his way back to the library. Once he stepped inside he walked as purposefully as he could, kept his eyes directly forward and his lips in a light smile, making his way to the reading corner. He found his backpack by the chair where he had left it, quickly grabbed it, and began making his way to the front entrance.

A polite cough sounded behind him.

Keeping himself calm, Edward turned to face the person a slightly curious expression his face. The librarian was standing there in his black slacks and white button up shirt, round glasses perched halfway down his nose, his graying hair neatly combed back.

"Yes sir?" Edward asked politely when the man made no move to continue.

For a minute the librarian continued staring, then made a few attempts to continue the conversation, but would only end up closing his mouth and staring. Edward continued to wait patiently on the outside, though inside he was fuming. If the man was going to punish him than he should just get on with it and-

He had seen _It_.

Edward didn't know where the realization had come from –at least not exactly- , but knew better than to question it. Dropping all pretenses, the curious expression vanished to be replaced with one of cold, barely restrained fury. Looking the man in the eye, Edward took some dark satisfaction in the fear he saw there and let it show as a rather unfriendly smile.

"Tell no one."

The man nodded, and remained staring dumbly at him.

Knowing the man was too afraid to do otherwise (who'd believe him anyway?) he turned and made his way to the front entrance where he found Jonathan's backpack. Shouldering it with his own he quickly made his way through the library and out the entrance he had went through with Jonathan just minutes before.

He walked as quickly as he could to the bench where Jonathan was waiting, napping lightly. Edward stopped a few feet away and watched him, reluctant to wake him after the ordeal.

"Edward."

He turned. Mother was standing just a few yards away, watching. Quietly she approached until she was beside him. She turned and looked down at Jonathan, and then promptly picked him up. "Come on, Edward. It's getting late."

Edward nodded and followed his mother to the car. She carefully adjusted Jonathan in her arms to open the back door and gently placed him in a seat and buckled him in. Edward quickly put their bags in the back on his own side. Then they both shut the back doors and took their own respective seats in the front.

"What's wrong with him today?" Mother asked quietly.

"Sick. He said his head hurt and he didn't get enough sleep last night." Edward lied easily. "When we drop him off can we stay for a little while?"

"Do you know his last name?" Mother asked suddenly.

"Martin."

"And I know his address." Mother stated quietly. "So I guess we'll just go home."

"Mother?!"

"Relax, Edward. I'll look his number up in the phone book and leave his mother a message with our contact information." Mother said with a smile. "And here I thought you'd be the type to enjoy a good ole' fashion kidnapping."

"Not if its him." Edward retorted. " Can you imagine the trouble someone as stubborn as him would be?"

Mother laughed, "Oh, I can. After all, I'm stuck with you."

"And now you have a matching set." Edward replied glancing to the sleeping boy with a smile.

Mother rolled her eyes with a small snort. "Well, I sure feel lucky."

"As you should." Edward answered with a smirk.

* * *

AN: Yes, the pun with Mrs. Nelson saying "You know who" was intended. Both for my sad amusement and for the benefit of the people who still don't realize who Edward and Jonathan are/were. I hope you're all on the same page now, otherwise I'm going to have to worry over the fate of humanity. (Yes, I'm a jerk. Gladly, Proudly, Happily a jerk, I may add.)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I read the last chapter and realized I made mistakes- AGAIN. Sorry. I'm hoping that I'll improve, but if I don't I'm just going to have to find a beta. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

It was so soft and warm. Sighing, he curled even further into the blankets. And the sheets! They smelled so nice and fresh, and not the overwhelming scent he was use to, but a much more subtle smell. He couldn't recall his sheets ever smelling like this or feeling this smooth in his finger tips. Maybe everything was more pleasant because of how exhausted he was. Finding he didn't really care he shifted his position, stretching his arms out from his body. Then he frowned. Usually when he spread out he could feel the edge of his bed with his finger tips. Cracking his eyes open the smallest fraction he took in his surroundings.

And screamed.

Downstairs Edward looked up from his book and groaned. Rising from his seat he left the living room, made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and threw open the door.

"Can you be quiet? I was just at the best pa-"

"Edward!" Jonathan said, rushing to the other boy and pulling him into a hug. "You're alive! I thought they'd use you in some kind of experiment or drain all your blood or-"

"That's enough, Jonathan." Edward interrupt, patting the other boy's back." We're fine. Mother just thought it would be best to let you sleep, so she put you in my bedroom."

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME! AND I THOUG-"

"Hey, relax. It wasn't even my idea. It was Mother's." Edward interrupted again, grabbing the other boy's hand. "Now come on. Mother made some snacks for us. Plus I have some stuff I want to try out while you're here."

Jonathan made a face at his friend, but followed. As he left Edward's room and was led through the house he couldn't help, but feel some awe at how pretty and nice everything was. There were paintings of landscapes, houses, people, and other things he didn't have the time to identify with Edward's brisk pace. There were vases with flowers he couldn't name, doorknobs in weirdly appealing shapes, rugs with lovely patterns, curtains with fringe, and everything was clean! A real, almost impossible clean that he couldn't imagine ever accomplishing with a bottle of all purpose cleaner and some paper towels.

"Are you still ill?" Edward asked over his shoulder, frowning.

"Huh?"

"Are you still _sick_?"

"No."

"Then keep up. " Edward replied curtly. "Mother's been waiting in the kitchen like you were on your death bed."

"Why?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Well, I told her you were sick."

"Why'd you do that?! Now she's going to worry all day about what's wrong with me and ask me all kinds of questions I can't answer."

"Don't panic. I just said your head hurt and you didn't sleep well. If it bothers you so much just say you had a headache and watched too much television last night so you forgot to get to bed."

"No, that's no good. Then she'll wonder why my mom let me stay up so late. I'll tell her I had a nightmare."

"That's very clever." Edward commented with a smirk. "I noticed you're pretty good at telling cover stories."

"I…I guess so." Jonathan agreed reluctantly, shrugging. "Adults ask questions until you tell them what they want."

"They ask about your mother?"

"Sometimes."

"Hmm…" Edward paused in his steps before the stairs and turned to face Jonathan. "I know you don't want my mother to know about…her, but she's too intelligent. She's going to figure out what's going on between you two soon."

"How soon?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"Well, probably by the end of tonight. She invited your mother over to talk and pick you up, of course."

"Oh, no." Jonathan groaned. "Can we stop her from coming or can I beg your mom to drop me off?"

"Won't work." Edward answered. "But I can create a distraction for my mother while you escape with your mom."

"Great. What are yo-"

"Jonathan, you need to be honest with me." Edward said quietly. "Are you safe where you are?"

"Yes." Jonathan replied firmly.

"Are you… happy?"

"Most of the time." Jonathan said with a shrug. Edward looked at him for a moment longer, then grabbed his hand again and began making his ways down the stairs. Jonathan followed his hand curled tightly around Edward's. For awhile he watched their hands swing between them as they left the stairs and began walking through the living room, a small smile on his face. Edward had forgiven him without an apology, had taken him into his home and even let him use his bed.

_He had even asked if he was happy._

Jonathan couldn't stop the flood of warmth that came upon him at that thought. No one had ever asked if he was happy. He spent time with him, talked about drawing with him, and even walked to the bus with him when he wasn't allowed to. Jonathan's smile grew. What a friend! Exactly the kind he was always hoping to find, always dreaming of… Jonathan stopped in his steps. Edward turned to him in concern.

"What do you want?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"What do you mean? I-"

"Why are you my friend?"

Edward laughed. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought. You honestly don't remember our conversation this morning?"

"You mean all that talk about my…our energy or whatever it is?"

"Yes, I mean that." Edward answered patiently, feeling a thrill at the word "our". "Do you remember anything else I said?"

"Er…" Jonathan paused awkwardly. "Yeah, but I thought it was strange. Stuff like we're the only ones that can understand each other-"

"Exactly." Edward interrupted excited. "Which means we're friends."

"Friends." Jonathan repeated breathlessly.

" People who help each other out, take care of each other, and enjoy spending time with each other." Edward replied with a smirk. "I do believe you would call that a friend."

Jonathan nodded absentmindedly, before taking in Edward's smirk. Frowning lightly he asked. "Then why are you looking absolutely evil right now, like some movie bad guy?"

"Because I was right that we'd be friends."

"'Great friends' is what you said." Jonathan corrected with a small smile. "And I don't think we're that."

"That's just a matter of time."

"You're creepy when you're happy."

"…I know." Edward answered with a small shrug and turned to lead Jonathan to the kitchen.

Jonathan's smile grew a little bigger. Edward really was his friend! Even if it was for strange reasons Jonathan couldn't help but feel relieved. There had just been too many times when he thought he had a friend only to find all he had was someone who needed help with school work or just part of his lunch. But Edward wanted to _share…_He had already shared so much with him…

"Ready?" Edward asked as they stopped near two wooden doors.

"Yes." Jonathan replied firmly.

"Well here we go."

Edward pushed open one of the heavy doors and stepped to the side. Jonathan passed through quickly forcing himself not to look back at Edward as he stepped in himself and let the door close behind him. He forced himself to look at the small sad smile which rested on the face on Edward's mom as she turned to greet him.

"Hello, Jonathan." She said quietly. "I'm very happy to see you up and looking so well. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Susan. Thank you." Jonathan said quietly. "I feel better now after sleeping."

"That's good. I'm sorry I didn't put you in a guest room, but Edward's room is the closest to the living room. If you got up or became any worse I didn't want anyone to have to run far to get to you." Susan sighed. "Now sit down, boys. It's time we sat down for dinner-"

"Dinner?!" Jonathan squeaked awkwardly.

"Yes, dinner." Susan replied with a smile. "You slept a fair amount and it was already late afternoon when I found you two. What did you think you were coming to the kitchen for?"

"A snack." Jonathan answered quietly, shooting Edward a glare.

Edward shrugged, smirking. "You're embarrassed by small courtesies very easily. I figured that showing you too much kindness at once might send you running and screaming out the door…or a window."

"What my son is trying to say I believe…"Susan interjected kindly, smiling. "Is that he was afraid you would refuse to eat with us."

"Oh."

"But since you're here…" Susan continued. "It really would be just too rude of you to refuse. Especially, since I made so much extra dinner. So just take a seat at the table, while I get the food set up."

"Er…Thanks, Mrs. Susan." Jonathan replied hesitantly. Edward shot him an amused glance and gestured to a table in the corner. Jonathan glared, but went to the small table and took the seat on the left. Edward took the seat next to him moments later, but Jonathan didn't bother to spare him another glance. Instead he found himself absorbed in the small patterns that decorated the edge of the china and the softness of the cloth napkin. Then he picked up the silverware and turned it in the light, admiring the shine of its unblemished surface in comparison to the scratch and worn silverware that rested in his kitchen at home.

"You really find everything here fascinating, don't you?"

Jonathan looked up to find Edward observing him quietly. Finding nothing hostile in the other's expression, he shrugged. "It's just different from home." Jonathan answered, embarrassed he put the fork that he had been examining back on the table. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Edward replied. "I just noticed how much everything has been distracting you." Picking up his own fork, he turned it over in his hands. Examining it, he continued, "I forget how pretty little things like this are. Especially since I'm around them every day. " Looking back up he caught Jonathan's eyes and smiled. "But I suppose the artistic type like you are absorbed by things like this."

Smiling lightly, Jonathan gave a small shrug. "Its…its just like… like everything in your house is a piece of art. It's…nice, I guess…"

"I never thought of it like that." Edward remarked surprised. "But that's probably because I think things like art are a waste of my time."

"A waste of your time?!" Jonathan exclaimed, horrified. "But-"

"Oh, relax. What I mean is that there's too many things I would rather study than art or music." Edward replied, laughing. "Though I do enjoy going to concerts and looking at paintings in museums every once and awhile."

"You mean you go to concerts and museums?!" Jonathan asked stunned. "How?"

"Mother and Father like to take me. And Grandmother as well when she feels up to it." Edward replied. "We could go sometime if you want."

"I…I would like to…but…" Jonathan glanced towards the stove where Edward's mother was working. Edward followed his glance and shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about my mother." Edward said. "She would be happy to take us."

"But…I-"

"Mother." Edward called over his shoulder.

"Yes?" she answered, not bothering to turn from the stove.

"Can we take Jonathan to that art exhibit that's in town this weekend?"

"Of course."

Edward turned back to Jonathan, smirking. "Told you."

"Oh…you…You're such a brat." Jonathan said mortified.

"A brat?" Edward repeated. "That's implying that I don't deserve to be treated as well as I am."

"No." Jonathan answered frowning. "It means that the people around you don't deserve to be treated like your slaves. You shou-"

"As much as I love having my honor defended," Susan announced from behind them, "I do believe dinner is ready."

Blushing fiercely, Jonathan turned to look at her. She smiled at him as she set a large dish onto the table, then she returned to the kitchen and retrieved three smaller dishes which she placed down around the larger one before taking her own place at the table. Jonathan sat there, staring at the food, letting his sense of smell become absorbed in the aroma that they emitted.

"Jonathan, dear."

Jonathan looked up, startled.

Smiling, Susan gestured to the food. "Guests first."

"…Oh…" Jonathan stood with his plate awkwardly and grabbed the ladle of the dish closest to him. He quickly and carefully put a small serving on, repeating the process with each dish. Then he sat and looked at the others, expecting them to get their own.

Edward burst into laughter.

Susan sighed.

"What?!" Jonathan demanded quietly, blushing. "I did like you said."

"Jonathan…your serving portions are too…modest." Susan explained. She stood and made her way around the table. When she reached Jonathan she took his plate. Startled, Jonathan almost reached out to take the plate back from her, but was able to control himself. He watched as she went to each dish as he had before, adding to his plate as she went. She paused when she stopped serving, and finding the amount to her satisfaction, she placed the plate back in front of Jonathan.

Jonathan looked down at his plate. It was huge. How was he suppose to eat all that?! What if he wasted it?! Would she be upset? Would the-

"Relax." Edward said, smiling. "What you don't finish we'll give to the dogs."

" Who knows though? Maybe you'll need seconds." Susan added with a wink.

Sighing, Jonathan looked down at his plate.

It was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Edward looked up, smiling as his mother sent Jonathan into another fit of laughter. He watched the way his mother's face lit up. He hadn't realized that Jonathan would be good for her. Hell, he had barely realized how much good Jonathan would do for him. He thought, tracing his smiling lips lightly with his fingers through a napkin. At this rate he would have…what did mother call them?...oh…laughter lines.

He felt a small wave of panic at this realization. Edward resisted the urge to go to the bathroom. Men looked dignified with wrinkles anyways, he told himself. Still, he couldn't help sending Jonathan and Mother a small glare as they sent each other into another fit of laughter, which made his lips twitch.

They were probably doing it on purpose.

Ungrateful minions…

He continued to watch them, adding his own comments occasionally. He really couldn't remember ever seeing Jonathan ever laughing like that when he talked with him. He felt a strange emotion come over him, upsetting him and somehow making their once pleasant laughter feel like a betrayal.

He wiped the thought from his mind.

He would make Jonathan laugh for him right now.

And with that he jumped into the conversation.

* * *

Jonathan was sent into another fit of laughter by Edward –when had he become so funny anyways?- when he sent his fork back onto his plate to retrieve another bite. However, something felt off. He glanced down.

And found nothing.

Startled, he stared at the plate.

"I see you've finished."

Jonathan looked up to see Susan smiling at him and Edward smirking.

"Seconds?" Edward offered gleefully.

"No, thank you." Jonathan replied glaring, embarrassed by his own appetite.

"When you get better after an illness you sometimes eat more." Susan stated helpfully. "Plus, growing boys tend to eat their fair share."

"If they want to grow round." Edward said offhand, a light smirk still playing with his lips. Jonathan tried to glare at him, but found a small smile tugging at his lips. Susan sighed dramatically, and rose from her spot.

"What am I to do with such a rude child?" she questioned theatrically as she gathered their plates and went to the kitchen.

"What am I to do with such a moody hen-pecking mother?" Edward countered.

"Just grin and bear it, dear." Came the reply from the kitchen.

"Well, how abo-"

A car honked.

"JONATHAN!"

Rushed footsteps came from the kitchen behind them.

Jonathan's and Edward's smiles both vanished. Startled, they stared at each other. Recovering first, Edward grabbed Jonathan and quickly pulled him from his seat as he rose from his own.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Edward whispered, steadying the smaller boy. "I'll take care of Mother, but you need to get to the door! Hurry!"

Jonathan spared a quick nod before rushing through the kitchen, out the doors, and into the living room where Susan was already standing by the door. Working on instinct he slowed down when he reached her and took her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Susan!"

"You're welcome, dear. Can yo-"

"Dinner was very good."

"Well, thanks, bu-"

"Especially the roast."

"Can you let go, dear? I need to tal-"

"JONATHAN!"

"Well, I need to go Mrs. Susan." Jonathan said, simultaneously hugging and holding the woman back as he positioned himself in front of the door. "Bye!" He called as he released her and opened the door.

"Jonathan, I need to ta-"

"Mother! The dogs are in the kitchen!"

"EDWARD!"

Jonathan couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as he made his way into the night. His mother was parked in the driveway on the other side of Susan's car, her head and shoulder sticking out of her open window.

"Well, get a move on."

Jonathan complied, quickly rushing to the passenger side of the car, opening the door, and throwing himself into his seat.

"Where's your backpack?" His mother asked irritably, pushing her long brown hair out of her face.

"I'll get it from my friend tomorrow." Jonathan replied. "Can we please go home?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to pick you up again." She answered as she proceeded to back out of the driveway. "I'm going to be busy tomorrow and you need to get the house cleaned."

"Is Grandpa coming down?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"Next weekend."

"Oh…"

Jonathan looked in the rearview mirror, sighing in relief as the house disappeared from view.

* * *

Susan rushed back to the living room and out the open front door, but the driveway was empty except for her own car. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her frustration, and made her way back into the house. Edward stood in the living room, watching from near the doorway.

"I know you think you're protecting him," Susan began quietly as she closed the door behind her. ", but he could need help, Edward."

"He might." Edward agreed with a shrug. "But I won't do anything until I know he won't hate me for it."

Susan watched her son, a small smile slowly replacing her frown. "He really is your friend, isn't he?"

Startled, Edward turned to her. "He's…It's hard to understand, but… it's like he's…me."

Susan smiled and brought Edward into a loose hug. She gave him a quick peck on the head before releasing him.

"You better go to your room, dear, and think of a good story to tell your father about how his favorite dessert ended up in Martin's stomach." Susan advised with a smirk.

Edward sighed, but shot his mother a fond smile before making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

AN: Hey, sorry I took so long to update! This chapter was sort of difficult to write. Plus my grandparents visited me one weekend and this last weekend I went home, so it's been kinda hectic. I'll try to update again this week, but since I have my mid-terms next week I can't make any promises.

Next chapter you'll get more info on Jonathan's family, meet Edward's dad, and what ever else I can fit into 3,000 to 4,000 words.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long wait! I was just so tired after mid-terms that I couldn't bring myself to write more than a few paragraphs until this week. Thanks for your patience.

Oh, and just as a warning there are some moral/religious ideas tossed around and debated here rather casually. I don't mean to offend anyone, but these debates honestly are not the least bit new and have been around for quite some time. I include them because I think to an extent they do reflect my characters which is important to the plot (this is a character driven story after all).

So no hard feelings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jonathan woke to the sound of tapping on his bedroom door. Groaning, he turned himself on his back and sat up. He made his way to the door, wobbling with morning grogginess, and opened it slowly.

"Hmm." He questioned, squinting up at his mom.

"There's some boy and a man here for you." She said through a yawn. Stretching in her oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, she continued. "They said something about seeing art."

"Crap!" Jonathan exclaimed, pivoting on his foot and rushing back towards his closet. "Can you tell them I'll be out in a minute?" He asked over his shoulder as he grabbed his best pair of jeans and the stripped polo he usually wore for church.

"Fine." She mumbled, closing the door to give him privacy.

Jonathan shouted a quick thank you before he turned and focused on dressing, making sure not to mess his hair up too much as he slide the polo on since he didn't have time to comb it. Then he jumped into his jeans and took a quick look in his closet door mirror.

Satisfied, he turned and dove under his bed, hand rummaging frantically through the layers of sneakers, comics, toys, and trash until it ran across the soft leather of his dress shoes. Pushing himself further against the bed, his fingers were able to gain a hold on the back brims of the shoes and dragged them through the forest that was underneath his bed and into the pale light of his bedroom. Sighing in relief, he quickly put his shoes on the ground next to him. His hand darted back under the bed and retrieved a slightly dirty, crumpled pair of socks which he quickly slide onto his feet before dipping them into the dress shoes. He tied the laces, then jumped up and ran of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, and made his way out of the house with a quick see ya to his mother who he could see was digging in the cabinets of the kitchen. He stopped at the front door, straightened himself out, took a deep breath, and grasped the door knob.

He opened the door.

And saw nothing.

Panicking, he rushed out of the house, looked up and down the street. Did they leave?! Why? Did he take too long getting ready? Jonathan let out a muted cry, feeling a cold surge of disappointment and panic. Would Edward be upset with him?! He turned to make his way back into the house to sulk in his room only to see Edward smirking in the doorway with a rather tall man that shared his dark hair and hazel eyes.

Jonathan felt his heart leap in excitement and relief, before realization struck him.

"Why you jerk!" He yelled racing over to Edward. "I thought you had left me! I can't believe you sometimes."

The man beside the still smirking Edward burst into laughter.

"I told you he had spirit." Edward remarked to the man beside him like a proud owner.

Jonathan glared at him.

"Oh, he's got more than just spirit, son. " The man answered as his laughter died down, he turned to face Jonathan."Well, you must be Jonathan. I'm Edward's father and overlord, most call me Master or Lord but since I like your style you can get away with Richard."

"Oh…Hi, Mr. Richard." Jonathan greeted hesitantly, slightly confused and embarrassed simultaneously.

The man laughed.

"Don't listen to him," Edward said as he rolled his eyes. "He's always making embarrassing jokes like that. Let's go to the car."

Jonathan nodded, and let Edward guide him to a black sedan by the hand. They got into the car and Richard slide into the driver's seat. Jonathan smiled brightly as he watched the car pull away from the curb and begin its long journey down the dark asphalt.

* * *

Edward felt another smirk take form on his face as he watched Jonathan's dumbstruck expression only deepen with each new section of the gallery they walked through. He still felt rather surprised that Jonathan had never experienced something like this. Especially, since he seemed absolutely fascinated by even the simplest things like the landscaping outside the art complex. Maybe it was because of his parents? He hadn't met his father yet, but his mother just seemed odd. What kind of grown woman answers the door in just an oversized t-shirt and sweats at two in the afternoon?

Edward shrugged internally. He would have a clearer understanding of the situation soon enough. Plus he felt kind of happy to be the one to show the world in a new light to Jonathan. Hopefully it would help strengthen their relationship or at least make Jonathan feel some kind of gratitude towards him. Anything positive in Jonathan's mind in regards to him would be exceedingly helpful if his plans for him were to go along smoothly.

Strolling alongside them, Edward listened quietly as his father carefully, but excitedly explained the techniques in the paintings and the artists he was familiar with to Jonathan, who simply nodded and gently whispered an occasional question or remark. Edward found himself wanting to be the one to explain everything to Jonathan, but he knew he didn't know as much as his father. He felt his smirk evaporate as he noticed the almost awed expressions Jonathan was throwing like flowers in a parade were not just directed at the paintings, but his father as well.

Edward sighed. Why did Jonathan have to like other people so much? It was so annoying.

"Something the matter, Son?"

_You_

"No, Father." Edward replied with a well crafted smile. "Can you tell us about that landscape painting in the corner?"

"Of course." He replied with a fond look. "As you can see it's a desert landscape, I believe one of the Mo-"

"Richard!"

They stopped and turned to see a middle aged man in a deep blue button up and gray slacks approach them, smiling. There was a moment of silence before Richard broke into his own smile. "Dan, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well, I wouldn't expect myself to be here, honestly, but I was meeting a business contact at Mindy's for some lunch. The guy has the nerve to cancel last minute on me! So I ended up eating at Mindy's without him and saw this place on my way back home. I figured that I might as well kill some time looking around since I have nothing better to do than working around the house today."

"You'd do anything to get out of a chore." Richard laughed. Turning slightly, he brought the children next to him to his friend's attention. "As you can see I came with company."

"Well, hello Edward. I see you sprouted a brother since the last time I saw you." Dan joked.

Edward felt Jonathan slide closer to him under the attention of the man. Realizing Jonathan felt uncomfortable, he turned to his father. "Can we go off and look on our own?" He asked, ignoring his father's friend.

"Of course, bu-"

"Thanks." Edward bit out, grabbing Jonathan's hand he quickly dragged him away from the adults and closer to a cluster of surreal portraits a few yards away. Sighing, he turned to Jonathan. "Feel better?"

"Y-yes." Jonathan stammered, embarrassed. "Sorry. We didn't have to leave to make me feel better."

Edward shrugged casually. "I would have just been stuck playing 'goody-two shoes' if we had stayed with them anyways. Plus, we can spend more time with the paintings this way."

"Cool." Jonathan whispered, turning back to the pictures.

"Umm…Jonathan."

"Hmm?" He answered absentmindedly.

"Where's your father?"

Jonathan whipped around to look him in the face, startled. He looked over Edward's shoulder as he whispered, "…he…he's…Well…"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Edward offered nervously. "I didn't want to make things…weird…but I've only heard you talk about your mother."

Jonathan sighed. "Well, it's because…because my mom and him got divorced when I was little."

"Oh." Edward said awkwardly. Feeling it was his one opportunity, he pressed on. "Does he visit you?"

"No…He moved back to England where we lived before he divorced my mom." Jonathan said with a shrug.

"You must miss him." Edward offered sympathetically, imitating his what his with a small frown.

"Not really." Jonathan replied casually.

"Then why were you acting so upset when you were talking about it?" Edward questioned, confused and slightly annoyed after trying so hard not to hurt the other boy.

"Oh…Well, I thought you would think…"

"Think _what_?"

"Think my family was bad." Jonathan finished, embarrassed. "Everyone at church makes comments to me in front of my mom about how sorry they are for me." Jonathan examined the floor as he paused, then looked up into Edward's face, his face stretched in misery. "It makes my mom cry sometimes."

"Well she shouldn't listen to them. And neither should you." Edward added firmly, now fully annoyed. "And anyways, my parents say people like that just don't understand that everyone can't live by the same rules."

"Shouldn't everyone live by the same rules? How else would we know what's Good and Bad?" Jonathan asked puzzled.

"Of course not." Edward answered, as patiently as he could. "Think about it. It's bad for me to walk around at night right?"

Jonathan nodded.

"But you do it all the time and don't get in trouble. And so do adults." Edward said. "And there's all sorts of different rules that some people have to follow, but other people don't."

"But what about rules like 'do onto others what you would like done to you' and other stuff about not hurting others?"

Edward rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Adults break those rules all the time. Remember we saw a lady spanking her son in front of the complex? I hardly think she would appreciate being humiliated in public in that manner."

Jonathan bit back a chuckle at the mental image before continuing the argument, "Ya…But maybe there's special reasons for why some people break rules."

Edward shrugged, annoyed. "To be honest I don't care if there are or not. They're probably just excuses anyways, like those 'being older' or 'knowing better' that they always use on us."

"Still…"

"Plus, "Edward continued, ignoring Jonathan in favor of venting his frustration. "Who decides what special reasons are important enough to break a rule?"

"I…I never thought of that." Jonathan said reluctantly.

"Well it doesn't matter." Edward replied offhand, though inside he felt a rush of excitement and surprise at Jonathan's admission. Maybe his plans would go even better than he could have imagined if Jonathan could see reason so easily! "We should be looking at the paintings right now."

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed enthusiastically.

"Like that one looks like you, hanging above the orange one."

"Hey!" Jonathan exclaimed, "There's no way that I look that funny."

"I fear I must disagree."

"Well, I… Then you look like that too. "Jonathan exclaimed in a moment of sudden inspiration. He continued, feeling triumphant. "Everyone says we look like brothers."

"While there may be a resemblance between us." Edward offered, smirking. "I must say I am clearly the one who got the better deal…in more than just looks, I might add."

"I…"Jonathan stopped, mind drawing a blank, and sighed. "You win."

"That's the most intelligent thing you've said today."

"I dislike you sometimes."

"And that was the least intelligent."

* * *

Jonathan sighed in contentment, leaning back in his seat as the world rushed by outside the car and a cool breeze slide in to play with his hair and cool his face from the crack of space left between the top of the door and the glass of Edward's window. He still couldn't believe some of the things he had saw today…it was just too strange, like living in a dream…Would he ever be able to do something like those paintings someday? He couldn't help but wonder, though the thought only made him cringe as he recalled his own work. They all seemed sort of silly and ugly in comparison to most of the things in the gallery. He stared at his dress shoes, sullenly.

He pushed the thought aside. He wasn't even eight yet. Maybe if he worked really hard he could make something like that when he was grown up and in high school…

"Well, this looks like your stop, Jonathan."

Jonathan's head shot up and looked out the window. He hadn't even noticed the car stopping.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone home." Richard said, as he craned his neck to better survey the house. "Maybe you should just come back with us, I know Susan would love to see you again."

"No thank you, sir." Jonathan replied. "I still need to finish my homework and my chores."

"There's always tomorrow for that." Edward said from the passenger seat.

"Well, I…I have to go to church with Mom tomorrow." Jonathan replied, uneasily with a half hearted shrug.

"That sounds wonderful. How about I bring you home right after dinner?" Richard offered. "We're eating early tonight, so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to finish before bed...Or you could bring it with you and you could do it with Edward, I think he still has a few pages of his own to do. I'll even check yours when I check Edwards."

"Well-"Jonathan paused mid sentence, realizing he had forgot something important. "I don't have my homework."

"I'll wait here for you while you go into the house, it's no problem."

"No, it's not that sir." Jonathan replied, feeling sheepish. "I left my backpack at your house last time  
I came over. I'm sorry, I should ha-"

"Don't be!" Richard interrupted. "I forgot it myself until you just mentioned it. I knew there was something missing when we left. Though I'm surprised you didn't remember." Richard stated, turning to look at Edward.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I was preoccupied before we left."

"Well, I'm sorry Jonathan." Richard said," but it looks like you'll have to come home with us after all."

"Umm…"Jonathan sighed, "I guess that will be okay."

"Buck up." Richard said as he pulled away from the curb and cruised down the suburban road. "Tonight we're having Italian stuffed grape leaves, some cold pasta, and garlic bread."

"Sounds good." Jonathan replied quietly. Grape leaves..?

"You'll enjoy it." Edward stated confidently, catching the slight undercurrent of uncertainty in the other boy's tone. Turning so he faced Jonathan, he smirked. "Plus it's the least I can do after having so carelessly forgotten your backpack."

Jonathan's eyes widen in realization. Then returned to normal size, though they hung rather sullenly in his face as he watched Edward's smirk widen before disappearing as he turned back to sit properly in his seat.

He really should have seen that one coming.

* * *

Three hours later Jonathan found himself back in front of the curb of his house, homework completed and stomach delightedly full. He mumbled another quick than you to Richard before exiting the car, backpack (he was _not_ falling for that one again) and a package of leftovers firmly in hand. He made his way up to the door quickly despite the absence of the porch light, unlocked the door, and turned back to wave at Richard who was waiting for confirmation. Richard waved back, then left the curb and made his way slowly down the road. Jonathan watched him fondly until the car left his range of vision.

Turning, he made his way inside, sighing as he felt a vague wave of sadness come over him as he turned on the lights of the empty, silent house. He smiled at the leftovers in his hand, remembering the laughter, food, and underhand conversations that poor Richard couldn't follow at certain points. All of it had been fantastic, even his homework! With Edward and Richard there to guide him and answer his question it had all gone so much quicker and easier than he could ever remember. And Susan, Jonathan's smile widen, she been so wonderful. She didn't even seem the least bit upset that Edward and he had played such a mean trick on her last time he had been over for dinner.

Basking in the warmth of his memories, Jonathan put the leftovers in the refrigerator and went to his room. Putting his backpack in a corner, he pulled his shoes and socks off, and slide under his comforter into the welcoming shelter of his bed.

* * *

Edward chuckled as his mother finished a rather hilarious story about how she had out smarted and humiliated one of the more annoying women in her book club, who had been trying to make her lose face for wearing a short skirt and heels.

"That was rather well done, Mother." Edward congratulated.

"I'm glad you think so, dear." Susan said as she rose from the chair next to his bed. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead and pulled the sheets up to his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Edward returned.

"Goodnight, buddy." Richard called from the doorway.

"Night." Edward returned.

Susan shared one more quiet smile before making her way out of the bedroom and into the hallway where her husband was waiting for her. Rapping his arm loosely around her shoulders, they made their way together down the hallway, through their room and into their bathroom.

"Well, what do you think of Jonathan?" Susan inquired quietly as she prepared for bed.

"His mother seems a little off. But he seems nice enough."

"Nice enough?" Susan pressed gently.

"Well, it's just…" Richard started quietly, seemingly unsure. "Sometimes I think I catch him glaring at Edward at the oddest of moments for no apparent reason. I just don't know why he would do that unless he and Edward were fighting, but Edward seems happier than ever around him."

"It's just their way of playing." Susan assured him gently. "If you were home more you'd understand."

"I suppose you're probably right." Richard sighed.

Susan grinned. "Don't worry. Edward has better grip on what he's doing with Jonathan than either of us. We should just trust him to sort this out on his own."

"I know…I just worry about Edward after the move and all. I don't want him latching onto someone who doesn't really appreciate him out of loneliness."

"Well, I think we have a far different situation than that." Susan stated. "In fact I think you may want to save some of that sympathy for poor Jonathan."

Richard rolled his eyes. "I think you treat Edward too much like an adult sometimes or a smaller version of you."

"Maybe." Susan offered with a shrug and a smirk. "But I'm usually right."

"Usually."

"Can't get better than that." Susan boasted, before grabbing his shoulders and carefully leading him out of the bathroom. "Now go to bed. You have a lawn that hasn't been looked after for the past three weeks."

Richard groaned. "You just had to remind me of that didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to plant those new flowers and do the weeding?"

"Already done." Susan replied, "Along with the rest of my share of the chores."

"Where are you going to go tomorrow?" Richard asked surprised.

"Well, I was going to take Edward to a park, but he requested that we attend church tomorrow."

"That's weird." Richard said as he slide under the bedding. "He's never shown any interest in religion."

Susan shrugged as she joined him bed. "Weirder things have happened."

"True. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

AN: YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! It's done! Sorry if this chapter was rather bland.

Next chapter- Jonathan's morals are pitched against Edward's, his church is given a little surprise, and his mom has a heart to heart with Edward. Fun times ahead. We more than half way to the point before we skip ahead and get into a few messes and skip ahead again! Yay for fast forwarding!


End file.
